


Caught!

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never leave Tom Paris in charge of the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Through turbolift doors, Janeway heard shouting. Stepping onto the bridge unnoticed, she approached Paris, who was busily fiddling with a remote control.

"Give me that," she ordered, holding out her hand. He looked up and paled.

There was instant silence at the sound of her voice.

"I know this game," she remarked, eying the viewscreen, then proceeded to beat the high score in under thirty seconds.

She threw the device back to Paris. "Now," she ordered, "get out of my chair, and don't let me catch you at this again."

"Yes ma'am!" he choked, red-faced, and returned to the helm.


End file.
